The Good, The Beard and The Stubborn
by rinabina
Summary: A mini-take for Foul Territory. Edward comes home from a road trip with a new "development." Bella reacts, lines are drawn, sides taken and the bet is on. Who will break first? Will be complete by the end of the week. E/B AH AU
1. The Challenge

**Disclaimer: All Twilight related characters belong to S. Meyer.**

**The Good, The Beard and The Stubborn**

**Chapter 1 – The Challenge**

**Sunday, 11:00pm**

It was close to midnight on a Sunday and I was perched on the couch flipping through my emails before the work week. Jake was lying on top of my feet, keeping them warm and toasty under his fuzzy belly. Barefoot Contessa was playing on the television in the background and I looked up to see her put a pound cake in the oven and start her alfredo sauce.

_Hmmm…alfredo._

I was bookmarking the recipes as she moved on.

I'd been alone in the condo for almost a whole week now. I was used to it, of course, but that didn't mean it was easy. The longing for Edward deep in my chest grew and grew until I was unable to push it aside. Right about now, my heart cared a whole lot more about having Edward safely home rather than pound cake and answering emails.

Of course, life went on and I forced myself to think about work and cake flour for a little longer until Edward's plane would land at SFO.

_One more hour._

Jake sighed heavily from my feet and I peered over my laptop screen at his face. The hair that stood up in place of his eyebrows swiveled so that he was looking at me.

"You miss him too, don't you?"

His tail wagged in recognition and I scratched behind his ears.

"Soon."

Eventually the show ended and I put on another. I had nearly planned out my entire week of food. Edward went away and I became an over-planner. Who would have thought? Either way, my friends were well fed and I had plenty of hospitality wine to keep me company during long road trips.

Like this one.

I fell back on the sofa with an exasperated huff.

_Forty-five more minutes._

_Eternity._

The Giants' latest road trip had been semi successful, although not as much as the team would have liked. The boys took one of the two series they played, and although it didn't change their current standing in the league, the team was in a good place. I felt like a complete jerk that I had to _read_ these facts in the paper. I'd missed nearly all of Edward's games over the past few days, specifically the three most recent ones.

Friday I was working late, Saturday I was at a show with Alice and today I was having lunch with Angela, across the bay.

I hadn't even seen his face in three days.

When I thought about that fact, I felt like I should be getting the shakes. Like I was being deprived of an addictive drug - Edward's face. You get the best high when you use your eyes but touch is pretty good too.

I sighed again and looked at the clock on my phone.

_Thirty-six more minutes._

Fu–

The key started jiggling in the lock and I sat up. Jake bounded off the couch and raced to the door. His little claws clattered over the concrete floors and he paced in front of the door, tail wagging madly.

At last, the door opened and I let out a huge sigh of relief.

_Edward was home._

He bent down at once to ruffle the fur on Jake's head and I took the time to turn off the TV and make my way to the door. "You're earl–" I stopped in my tracks as he stood up again. Jake pranced around his ankles.

What.

On.

_Earth_?

"Hey babe," he said with a sigh, reaching for me. I arched my back away from him as he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me to him. Our hips came together and I was practically doubled over backwards to escape the mass that was…his face.

"What did you _do_?" I asked, sounding scandalized.

Edward furrowed his eyebrows and shifted his eyes around the apartment. "I don't know, what did I do?"

I couldn't answer. I was still transfixed.

He brushed it aside and leaned close for a kiss, eyes half closed. "I missed you so much."

I leaned back more and pushed out of his arms. "Nope."

Anger flashed over his face. "_What _is your problem?" He took a step towards me and I took another back.

"I said nope. Back it up."

Now he looked hurt. My heart broke a little. But only a little.

_This was serious!_

"Why?"

I lifted a finger and pointed right at his face. "That."

Now annoyance. "What do you mean _'that,' _you're pointing at me!"

I swallowed. I was going to have to say it. He'd committed the ultimate sin. It was one of my few deal breakers. "Your…your…_beard…_thing."

As soon as I said it, the images flooded in my brain. His face, which had been deliciously smooth with all the right angles when he'd left, was now covered in coarse, bronze hair from his chin to his ears. It was still relatively short but it was a whole hell of a lot more than a five o'clock shadow. The edge of his beard, which I had plenty of experience tracing with my fingers when it was mere stubble, was filled in and a part of me mourned the loss of his beautiful face.

Edward's concern, anger and annoyance disappeared instantly, replaced by a huge shit-eating grin. He cocked an eyebrow and ran his fingers through the copper _mess_ that was eating away at his perfect face.

"Oh, you mean my good luck beard?"

He sounded proud. _Proud!_ I felt pissed. I must have _looked_ pissed otherwise he wouldn't be teasing me this way.

"You're joking."

Edward shrugged and took a smug step towards me, looping his arm tightly around my waist before I could get away. He pulled me to his chest and I put my hands against him to brace myself.

_Mmm… _He was warm and smelled good. So good.

_No! Solidarity! Stay strong! _

_Vote no for beards._

"You see," he said in a low voice, lips against my ear. His whiskers brushed against my cheek and I shivered. "If you'd actually _watched_ the games while I was away, you would know how much this beard has turned my season around."

I snorted.

"Turned my luck around."

"I certainly hope you don't intend to have the same 'luck' here, with _that _on your face."

Edward leaned back and met my eyes, brows lowered. "What do you mean?"

_Aha, the concern was back._

"That beard's not getting close to me."

He leaned closer again, jutting his chin out petulantly. "I'm closer."

I tried to push out of his arms again but he held me steady. "Ew, stop!"

"Why can't I get close to you?"

He was pouting, but I couldn't see his bottom lip as clearly _BECAUSE OF THAT THING ON HIS FACE_.

"Because it's pokey."

Edward laughed. My favorite kind of laugh.

_Cheater._

"No it's not."

_No, it wasn't._

"It's dirty."

He rolled his eyes. "Because I spent the whole game face first in the dirt. I forgot."

"Smelly."

At this Edward's jaw dropped open and he looked genuinely offended. He released me from his arms and planted both hands on his hips. "Give me a break!"

"I'm just saying that if you need that on your face to succeed in baseball, you won't be succeeding at home with me."

Edward bit his tongue and tried to push away his smile. "So you're saying it's either you or the beard?"

I was having trouble figuring out whether this was real or a game. I hated the beard but I wasn't _really_ mad. Kind of, but not really.

I just despised beards and he had to respect that.

_Right?_

"And if I pick the beard?" His face was challenging me now, lit up by a smug smirk and sparkling green eyes. My breath caught in my throat. How did he _do_ that?

Stop it. Game face. This was a challenge. Bella versus the beard. Winner takes all.

"Then I sleep in the ugliest pajamas you've ever seen for the rest of your life and–"

He snorted. "Right, because you have ugly pajamas."

"No sex."

He pursed his lips. "You're serious."

"Do I joke about beards?"

"I don't know, do you? How am I supposed to know this?"

"I don't joke about beards."

Edward tapped his chin with his finger. I noted the contrast of the copper and the ivory of his skin. It wasn't…unattractive.

I crossed my arms over my chest. "So it's ugly pajamas and no sex until you shave."

"Fine. Let's do this but you should know," he said, leaning close again, his breath fanning over my face and making my eyelids flutter. "I intend to win. I _will_ break you and this beard _is_ lucky."

_So cocksure._

"You think I'm that easy?"

"I know so."

Visions of the shower in Chicago, my doorway at 2am and forgotten groceries in the aisle flashed over my eyes and I scowled at him. "I've matured."

He didn't respond, he merely held out his hand. I took it and we shook firmly, before he slid his fingers up around my wrist and yanked me to him. I slipped my arms around him as a habit and didn't realize what I was doing until he pressed his glorious, soft, warm lips over my own.

_Glorious. So, so glorious._

Our kiss shocked me into remembering that Edward had been gone for a week. My muscles started to relax I his arms. For a moment I considered throwing in the towel. It _had_ been a very long week.

Then I felt the tickling and snatched the towel right back.

_No way I'm losing to a beard_.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So…this happened. One weekend, a random idea and my stream of consciousness. There will be updates every day this week and I will post them in "real-time" according to the story. What do you guys think? Are you Team Edward or Team Bella? Team Beard or Team Sex?

I'm Team Sex. I hope you enjoy this ride, let me know what you think!

**Next update: Monday 1:10pm PST**


	2. Sell Out

**The Good, The Beard and The Stubborn**

**Chapter 2 – Sell Out**

[From Cullen, Edward 1:10pm]

_Guess what?_

[From Swan, Bella 1:14pm]

_You shaved._

[From Cullen, Edward 1:15pm]

_Yes, because I spend my batting practice shaving my face on the field._

[From Swan, Bella 1:17pm]

_Hey. You guys do weird things like grow beards. How am I supposed to know what you do when I'm not around?_

[From Cullen, Edward 1:17pm]

_Cute._

[From Swan, Bella 1:19pm]

_So Edward, what did you want to tell me?_

[From Cullen, Edward 1:20pm]

_Why thanks for asking, Bella. I shot a commercial today. Your boyfriend is now famous[er]_

[From Swan, Bella 1:21pm]

_You're kidding! What for? That's awesome!_

[From Cullen, Edward 1:23pm]

_See that's the thing…_

[From Swan, Bella 1:23pm]

_Don't say it._

[From Cullen, Edward 1:25pm]

_You're looking at the face of the San Francisco Giants this year._

[From Swan, Bella 1:26pm]

_Shut up._

[From Cullen, Edward 1:26pm]

_I will not._

[From Swan, Bella 1:28pm]

_They shot promotional photographs too, didn't they?_

[From Cullen, Edward 1:29pm]

_Yep._

[From Swan, Bella 1:30pm]

_So you're saying your beard will be on my television, in my newspaper, on billboards and in Sports Illustrated all year?_

[From Cullen, Edward 1:31pm]

_You bet. Also, it's technically my TV, but I'll let it slide since you're distraught._

[From Swan, Bella 1:32pm]

_I'm going out to buy pajamas from Conservative Unisex Unlimited on the way home. They will be beige. _

[From Cullen, Edward 1:34pm]

_That's my favorite store AND my favorite color on you._

[From Swan, Bella 1:35pm]

_You're impossible._

[From Cullen, Edward 1:36pm]

_You love me._

[From Cullen, Edward 1:43pm]

_?_

[From Cullen, Edward 1:49pm]

_Oooh. Ice queen._

[From Swan, Bella 1:50pm]

_Fine._

[From Swan, Bella 1:51m]

_I love you._

[From Cullen, Edward 1:52pm]

_I'll pick up takeout on my way home tonight. I love you._

[From Swan, Bella 1:54m]

_Tell it to the beard._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ** Just a lil' something to tide you over. Real update tomorrow. I realized that I did a poor job of clarifying _when_ this is taking place. This is after the first epilogue, after Foul Territory. They are living together but not yet engaged.

**Next Update: Tuesday 9:30am PST**


	3. Naked Dance

**The Good, The Beard and the Stubborn**

**Chapter 3 – Naked Dance**

**Tuesday, 9:30am**

Bella Swan was a goddamn idiot.

I was Bella Swan and I was a goddamn idiot.

What woman in their right mind would ignore the body of this ridiculously gorgeous man beside me?

Seriously. What woman?

It was Tuesday morning and we were still in bed. I had a late shift and he didn't have a game until the evening. We had planned to sleep in together but I was awake and mentally flogging myself for entering into this stupid contest. I watched the slow, rhythmic rise and fall of his chest, half obstructed by the crisp white sheet that rested over his skin. He was turned towards me, his right arm under my head and the other curled between us. His long lashes fanned over his cheeks and I followed them down to the strong, straight line of his nose. I lifted a finger and smoothed out the copper smudge of his eyebrow, traced the edge of his hair and pushed some behind his ear. It was going to be a lion's mane today.

I _may_ have had my hands in it last night.

Don't worry, I didn't break the deal. We were still holding strong.

Listen, _you_ try not to have sex with your ultra attractive boyfriend over a beard. _Try it._

Thus I decided making out would _not_ be a breach in the deal.

Edward agreed.

_Horny bastard_.

As my eyes lingered on the offensive darkness of his beard my thoughts drifted back to last night.

Last night he was wearing that v-neck gray t-shirt at the piano. Not to mention those stupid stretchy lounge pants that hung low on his lips.

Anyway, he was the one who initiated it. _"Bella I want to play you a new song."_

_Please. _Oldest trick in the book. He was lucky that I was so inclined to sit on the bench next to him. And by next to him I mean _against_ him. Hip to hip, thighs together, bony knees touching, feet entwined.

_Fine_.

Seven days was hard enough but this was making it worse.

I wanted him and I was prepared to take any contact that I could.

Needless to say, he never played the song. I wondered if there really _was_ a song or if he was just giving me a line. I waited approximately six seconds before I took his face in my hands and kissed him, beard and all. It was exactly the kind of kiss I'd been missing all week. Frantic, grabby, wet and warm. The kind where our breaths were loud and Jake ran to hide in the guest room, just in case. The kind I usually gave him when he came home from long road trips.

Only now it was a little pricklier as his beard tickled my face. I didn't fail to notice, trust me.

_Priorities._

We only lasted a few minutes on the piano bench. Then he lifted me up and moved us over to the sofa. He guided my feet over the smooth concrete floor as he slid his feet one step at a time, half feeling for obstacles and half enjoying the control over my body. We collapsed onto the couch in a twist of arms and legs, cushions and a rogue remote or two. I arched my back and reached underneath to fling them off of the cushion and onto the floor. I lay back down and Edward let out a pleased hum before settling between my legs.

I was raking my hands through his hair and tugging him more and more on top of my body until I realized –

This was how it _always_ started.

Kissing, humming, leg spreading, hair tugging…

I gave a frustrated groan and pushed him off of me. Edward rolled to the side and fell against the back of the sofa, his arms still holding me close.

"You're evil," I whined, rubbing my fingers over my face.

"It's habit," he defended as he traced a finger over my cheek. "I wasn't doing it to cheat."

"Liar."

Edward smiled and leaned in to kiss me. I lifted a finger in warning but he kissed me anyway. Soft and prickly.

"I refuse to feel guilty for loving you."

_Gah_.

"You're excused." He pulled back with a silly grin on his face. "And I love you too."

We watched a movie like that on the couch until we fell asleep and I woke up several hours later wrapped in his arms in our bed, beard pressed to my forehead.

_Beard. Woof_.

That stupid thing was really salting my game.

I mean how long could he grow it for? Not much longer, right? He wouldn't keep it long enough to have to trim it, would he? He didn't even own a beard trimmer. Why waste the expense?

Edward stirred under my fingers and I traced them down over his face where the line of his jaw used to be.

_Oh sweet jaw line, why did you leave me?_

I felt the muscles in Edward's jaw tense under my palm and I looked over to meet his smiling, green eyes.

"Hi," he said pressing his cheek to my hand and moving his head a little so the hairs of his beard tickled.

I glared back at him.

"Coming around?" he offered, waggling his eyebrows.

"Dream on."

Edward drew a deep, sleepy breath and shrugged as he stretched. He arched off the bed and spread his arms wide. It was adorable.

"I have to get up and get ready for practice," he said, sitting up and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "You still coming tonight?"

"Of course. I have a short shift today."

He bent down to kiss me before he went to take a shower. "I haven't seen you in the stands for ages."

"Can you keep it together?"

He smiled against my lips. "It's been hard lately."

"Har har."

He laughed and rolled out of bed and into the bathroom. I heard the shower water run and I shoved my face in the pillow to let out a frustrated moan.

"Fucking beard," I mumbled into the down.

I fell back asleep after a few minutes until I heard the sounds of him out of the shower and the click of the door opening.

He sauntered out naked.

_Naked_.

Which of course, wasn't unusual but at the moment it was foul play.

_Foul foul foul!_

"Edward…" I warned, eyeing him from my prone position on the bed.

He turned around with a blank look on his face, trying his best to pull off "naïve" and failing miserably. His hips swiveled as he moved his weight back and forth. He was doing it on purpose. "Yes, Bella?"

"Your beard is showing."

He took a few steps toward the bed and I backed against the headboard, as though that would keep me safe. "Are you sure?" he asked, voice low and husky.

_Okay now he was definitely cheating_.

"Positive."

"How about now?" he asked, and I watched with my jaw hanging open as he lifted an arm and ran his fingers through his hair. He may have been flexing his bicep. Strike that, he _was_ flexing his bicep.

I pushed raw and carnal desire out of my mind and swallowed thickly. "Sorry Fabio, all I see is your beard."

Edward let out an exasperated sigh and I watched his hand fall to his side. His fingers brushed against the skin of his bare thigh and I clenched the sheets between my fingers. _Cool as a cucumber._

"Seriously Bella?"

I nodded.

"But I'm _naked_."

"Oh," I responded shakily, drawing in a deep breath. "I'm well aware."

Our eyes locked and suddenly the frustrated gleam in his eyes softened. He must have spotted the blush that spread across my cheeks, forehead, nose and shoulders. It was the worst tell in the history of man.

He took another step and I pushed myself further into the headboard. His grin widened.

"You're a liar."

"You're a cheater."

He was kneeling on the bed now, moving closer and closer to me with each heart beat.

"I want you."

_Asshole!_

"No."

He smelled like soap and skin and Edward and I was quite literally hanging by a string. Not only to our wager but also to my sanity. Possibly even my life.

Living on the edge.

He was hovering over me, arms on either side of my hips, torso over mine. I could feel the residual heat from the warm water of the shower that surrounded his body. It seeped through the tattered top of my pajamas and over my skin.

_So unfair._

All was not lost, however. I was affecting him and I had a good way of being one hundred percent positive. Of course, this made it about seventy five thousand times harder to get out of bed.

He remained still, poised above me, mouth set in a smirk, eyes intense and smoldering and me cowering against the headboard, eyes wide.

Then my phone alarm decided to go off and the tension shattered around us like broken panes of glass. I smiled and reached over to grab my phone without breaking our eye contact.

"I've got to get ready for work." I slipped out from under his arms and leaned over the bed to kiss his cheek. "I love you, see you tonight."

As I stepped into the bathroom, I turned around just in time to see Edward collapse face first into the mattress with a loud sigh.

_Still holding strong._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Dang Bella. Cold as _ice!_ Still holding strong to your team? Team Sex…Team Beard?

I have to take a moment to talk about the WONDERFUL reception I've gotten for this story over twitter and through reviews. You guys are awesome and I'm so happy you're having fun reading this silly thing. :) As always, huge thanks to my pre-reader Dom and my beta Aussiegirl101. Are you reading her story _We Are Dealt_? It's closing out and you MUST jump on it before it's completely done.

Short update tomorrow! See you then!

**Next update: Wednesday, 3:15pm PST  
><strong>


	4. Fan Club

**The Good, The Beard and The Stubborn**

**Chapter 4 – Fan Club**

**Wednesday: 3:15pm**

Wednesday was proving to be a typical "hump day" in San Francisco. I was off work but my errands had turned into a royal disaster. I decided to walk to the store, reasons unknown, and ended up buying way more than I wanted to carry. By the time I made it home my fingers were practically purple and Jake was angry at me for whacking him in the head with the milk carton five times.

My hair appointment got cancelled, Alice had to take a meeting and couldn't meet me for lunch, my mom called to tell me that she broke her arm gardening and Edward still had his beard.

That was probably the worst part.

What did I want most on my Wednesday evening? To press my face to his stubbled, - I repeat _stubbled - _cheek and stay there for the rest of the evening.

But no…

That wasn't an option and wouldn't be for the foreseeable future.

I was sitting out on the patio with my arm thrown over my face when my cell phone rang. I looked at the screen.

"Beardy First baseman" was flashing on the screen.

_Asshole_.

I answered the phone and pressed it to my ear. "Really?" I asked drily, staring determinedly at the Bay Bridge. "You changed your entry in my phone?"

"This is a contest, is it not?" I could hear the smile in his voice.

I sighed wearily and pinched the bridge of my nose Edward-style. "Sure, sure."

He must have heard the weariness in my voice. "What's wrong, are you okay?"

"Just a long Wednesday is all." I dropped my hand back to my lap and finally realized what I was hearing in my ear. I heard Edward's voice shouting over what sounded like hundreds of people. "Where _are_ you?" I asked. "Did you go to a Justin Beiber concert with Emmett and not invite me?"

"Nope those are _my_ fans."

I blinked. "Your fans? You have the following of a fourteen-year-old army? That's gross. You could get arrested."

"Higher."

"Higher? You mean older than fourteen?"

I heard his chuckle through the phone. "Yes."

"How much older?" This was starting to worry me. Edward _was_ handsome and I spotted plenty of young, attractive girls with the number seventeen on their jerseys. They held up signs and bounced their impressive chest sizes in the stands but at the end of the day _I _was the one he came home to. So far that had been enough.

So far.

Our little contest had put me on edge.

"You better stay on your toes, Swan. Forty is the new twenty-five and some of these ladies are _very_ well preserved."

I was speechless. _What?_

"Forty?"

"Yep," Edward continued proudly. "They've given me some rather impressive offers _and_ they seem to like the beard. No, not like. _Love_. I think they've even started an online petition for my beard. Things are getting serious."

_Love?_

"Oh. That's nice."

It was silent for a moment and I could hear the gears in Edward's head turning. "Shit," he breathed. The cheering quieted down and I heard the _thunk _of his car door closing. "That was too much."

I swallowed. "You think?"

He sighed. "Bella, I'm sorry. You know by now…I mean…there's no one…"

I waited.

"I love _you_ and there's nothing that can convince me otherwise. You know that, right?"

I did, of course. I was being stupid. Sex deprivation leaves one sensitive and grumpy, who knew? I took a deep breath and considered my next words closely. I could accept his sweet apology and smooth over his sure-to-be awkward homecoming in a few minutes _or…_

_Or –_

"I'm sorry, your voice is so muffled. Can you move your beard out of the way?"

I could practically hear his eyes roll over the phone and I fist pumped the breezy San Francisco afternoon.

"Well, that's the thing," Edward said, bravado renewed, "I was thinking of holding a fundraiser event for beards everywhere. You know, the ones that get shaved by girlfriends who dislike them?"

"That's such a tragic cause. Especially compared to cancer, AIDS and domestic violence. You're really stepping it up."

We both laughed over the phone and I could hear the sounds of the road in the background. He would be home in a few minutes. When it was silent for a few beats he spoke again.

"We're still on, right?"

I knew it was more than that. It was _"We're okay, right?"_ mixed in with _"I didn't lose the bet, did I?"_ and a little bit of _"You're sexy when you throw it back at me."_ I liked it and I knew he liked it too.

"We're still on."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **You guys should know your reviews are cracking me UP and I appreciate them so much. I hope you keep enjoying the story! More special thanks to Aussiegirl101 for helping me with ideas for this chapter. She's a genius!

I'm glad you guys are sticking to your sides. Team Beard and Team Sex still have a ways to go...do you think one of them will break? Longer update tomorrow evening :)

**Next Update: Thursday, 7:35pm PST**


	5. So Gourmet

**The Good, The Beard and The Stubborn**

**Chapter 5 – So Gourmet**

**Thursday, 7:35pm**

I felt like I needed a trophy for making it all the way through to Thursday. A big one, with handles and engraving.

_Bella Swan, withstood the hotness for the sake of beard preference._

I bounced my foot nervously under the dining room table. I'd taken to adopting a lot of nervous habits over the past couple of days. An eye twitch was imminent.

Don't get me wrong, our lives did _not_ normally revolve around sex. We were a very balanced couple, as far as our busy lives allowed. We made use of the city and went out when we could. We had friends and we entertained. We walked Jake down the city streets and took him to parks.

However, this was an unreal circumstance and the _wanting_ was out of control. At first, I really was somewhat repulsed by the beard. It was too much color on his face, the darkness pulled away from the normal striking presence of his defined brows and I didn't like the feel of it on my skin. Over the first few days I learned to accept it. I kissed him and let him press his face to my neck when he came home at night. But that was _it_.

Well, minus the make-out almost sex that happened on Monday night.

Now, we were four days in and I was hornier than I'd been my whole life. I'd never seen a sexier beard on the planet. Things that would have made me cringe on Monday were making me pant. The way he pinched bits of his whiskers between his fingers when he read. Glasses included. How long he spent scratching his face in the mirror every morning. The way he tried to get me to squirm away by rubbing his face against mine. Now I was playing a part, pretending that I hated it, when really it was making my insides turn to mush.

Almost anything was rendering me stupid lately.

Edward bending over to pick something up? I had to start closing my eyes.

Edward cracking eggs on the edge of the pan in the morning? Head in hands.

Edward reading a magazine on the chair by the window? Cold shower.

I started wondering if this was what teenage boys felt like. It was _awful_ and I felt so dirty.

My talented, athletic boyfriend seemed to be managing better than I was. Aside from our near forfeit a few days ago, he had kept his distance. He had the benefit of his job to take his mind off of it. His thoughts could be drowned out by the crowd, the field and the cold wind that blew over the park every night. My job? It was _silent_. The perfect environment for rampaging thoughts.

Boy did they rampage.

Every corner, every flat surface.

They rampaged.

I was a wreck.

I heard a clatter from the kitchen and I looked over my shoulder. Edward had dropped the lid to the pasta pot when the steam had engulfed his bare arm.

"Jesus fuck!" he cried, blowing on the red skin of his wrist. He held it at an awkward angle as he gingerly stirred the pasta below the boiling water.

Even _that_ sight made me shiver.

_Hopeless_.

"You okay in there?" I asked, raising my voice over the whine of the hood fan.

Edward flashed me a smile over his shoulder. "Perfect! Almost ready!"

I couldn't take it anymore so I stood out of my chair and made my way into the kitchen. He lifted his arm and dropped it snuggly over my shoulders as I came beside him. I pressed my face into his chest and inhaled deeply. It was impossible to stay away from him.

"Can I do anything?" I asked.

I felt his lips press to my hair and he squeezed my shoulder once before releasing me and moving back to his work. "I think the bread should be toasted. Can you take it out of the oven?"

I did as I was told and removed the toasted garlic bread. I finally realized how hungry I was as I set the sheet pan on the granite counter. I turned around and leaned against the island so I could watch Edward cook.

I made most of our meals each night but that was because of our schedule. Edward wasn't _completely_ helpless in the kitchen. In fact he was quite an asset when he was around.

Tonight he had begged that I let him cook dinner. I assumed it had something to do with his seduction plan, but at this point I wasn't complaining. He was making the alfredo recipe I'd bookmarked from Ina on Sunday. From where I stood it smelled divine.

Eventually I excused myself and opened a bottle of wine for dinner. The soft clangs of the stemware echoed in Edward's wide-open great room and I stared wistfully out the window as I poured wine in each of our glasses. The sun was sinking below the horizon on the other side of the city, and the reflection over the bay was breathtaking.

I jumped as two warm hands wrapped around my torso and held me tight. I felt the prickly mess of beard against my ear as he whispered, "You doing okay over here?"

I took a long, deep breath and felt my lips curl into a smile. Beard or not, when Edward was close I _always_ felt better.

"I'm fine."

"Don't use the 'F' word."

I laughed.

_Fine._

"You're thinking about forfeiting, aren't you?"

The tender moment turned sour and I swiveled in his arms so he could see my scowl. "_What?_"

My reaction seemed to further his suspicion. "You are, aren't you? You're pretending to be morose and brooding when really you just want my body."

My jaw dropped. "A little presumptuous, don't you think?"

Edward shrugged.

I narrowed my eyes at him then turned away to take a sip of wine. He rolled his eyes, chuckled and turned to head back into the kitchen. "Hey Edward?" I called after him.

He turned back to look at me. "Yeah, babe?"

"I really hope you didn't get beard hairs in my pasta because that would be disgusting."

"I wore a hairnet. On my beard."

"Gross."

"You started it."

In what sounded alarmingly like a giggle, Edward backed into the kitchen and started plating our dinner.

I shivered again. Come _on_!

I plopped down petulantly at the table and took another sip of wine. A few minutes later, a steaming plate of chicken afredo pasta, salad and garlic bread was on the placemat before me. Edward's hands landed on my shoulder and he bent down close to my ear.

"Contest, bet or _whatever_ this is," he murmured, "I love you." He pressed a whiskery kiss to my cheek and moved to his chair on the adjacent side of the table.

I stared down at my plate with pursed lips.

_Turdy chicken shit cheater_.

Edward was grinning and making a show of putting his napkin on his lap. He looked over at me. "Oh Bella, so nice to know this relationship is one sided."

_Now he was teasing for sure._

Sexual frustration and beard frustration had me at the end of my rope. He wanted to play? I was going to play. I threw my napkin down on the table and shoved my chair back. The chair legs scraped on the floor and the sound echoed in the quiet room around us. I stood up and took a step so I was standing beside him, grabbed his beady face in my hands and looked him in the eye.

"Edward Cullen, I love you despite all that stupid hair on your face, and this does _not_ mean I love your beard too."

His eyes were wide and his face was slack. I'd surprised him.

_Victory._

I took a moment to admire the striking green of his eyes and the fullness of his lower lip before lowering my hands. I turned to sit back in my chair but his hands clamped over my hips and he pulled me down onto his lap. I gasped as I plopped ungracefully on top of his napkin and lifted my hand to smack his shoulder. My efforts were halted when he grabbed my face and kissed me.

And oh dear _lord _did he kiss me.

Hands on my face, fingers in my hair, tongue in my mouth, kiss me. I kissed him back with all that I had. I grabbed the collar of his shirt and kissed the ever-loving fuck out of my man. I felt him unravel under my fingers as his arms tightened around me. His fingers were desperate as the traced the contours of my face and knotted themselves in my hair. He panted over my lips and I found myself doing the same.

This was _so_ overdue.

We kissed for an hour - at least, I think it was an hour. There was a lot of grabbing and eventually I was straddling him so I can't really be bothered to remember. Towards the end, we were making the most pathetic whining noises known to man. Too horny to stop and too proud to give in. It was kind of painful. Actually, I _know_ it was painful for Edward. He finally had to push me off his lap after the third time we tried to stop.

"I can't take this anymore," he moaned, putting his elbows on his knees and his face in his hands as I collapsed back in my chair. The untouched plates of food lay cold on the table before us. "You're driving me crazy."

This was the first time I heard him verbally acknowledge what I'd been feeling all week.

He lifted his head and met my eyes. The carnal _want_ in his eyes made my panties disintegrate. No really, they disintegrated. Either that or they were rubbed to nothing while I was on his lap.

"Bella," he said, voice throaty, deep and dangerous, "You have _no_ idea how badly I want you right now."

My jaw dropped open and I stared back, speechless. I should have known he was suffering as badly as I was. No human was that perfect, not even Edward. We were torturing each other…

And I kind of liked it.

I regained my composure and snapped my jaw shut. I stood and Edward followed me pleadingly with his eyes. He was willing to throw in the towel. I wasn't, not this time. Finally this was getting fun.

"I'm going to do the dishes," I said cheerfully, taking our plates. "Thanks for making dinner."

I turned on my heel and walked out of the room, half proud of myself and half about to cry. The dishes clattered loudly on the counter top as I gripped the edge tightly with my fingers. I had to resist. I wanted nothing more than to run out there, leap in his lap and finish what we'd started. At this point, I'd half forgotten why I disliked beards so much. That being said, I still wanted him to shave it.

_Right?_

I sighed heavily and leaned over so my forehead was pressed to the cool granite.

A few more days. A few more days of this and _he_ would crack.

Or I would be admitted into a mental hospital.

_Sex deprivation._ _Very serious._

I sucked in another deep breath and started on the dishes, letting the hot water and slippery suds help my mind drift off the subject at hand. When I was through washing the pots and pans I heard the shower turn on from the other end of the apartment. I chuckled to myself as I towel dried the pasta pot.

_We were seriously going to die._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **First order of business, a big round of applause for the real San Francisco Giants and making it through the season with over 20 injuries and STILL in second place. Job well done and I will miss you.

Second, I was reminded last night that it's been about a year since I started writing Foul Territory, and that's pretty special. :)

Third, let's talk about how hard you guys rock. Because you rock pretty hard. Every one of your reviews makes me laugh out loud. I'm sorry I can't respond to all of you but I send so SO much love your way for taking the time to read. How Bella Swan was able to extract herself from his lap, I'll never know. It's getting intense, someone HAS to break soon, right? Poor #BBward seeking refuge in the shower. It's come to that.

My mindsistah, Aussiegirl101 posted the latest chapter to _We Are Dealt_ a few hours ago, have you started the story yet? It's coming to a close and you MUST read it. See you guys tomorrow evening for another update!

**Next Update: Friday, 6:10pm**_  
><em>


	6. Meet the Parents

**The Good, The Beard and The Stubborn**

**Chapter 6 – Meet the Parents**

**Friday, 6:10pm**

On Friday night, I was headed over to Carlisle and Esme's house for dinner with Alice. She was chatty on the way over the Golden Gate Bridge as she explained each piece of her spring line to me. Her voice was raised over the hum of the asphalt on the tires and I listened intently. No, fashion wasn't my subject of choice but I was willing to let _anything_ distract me at this point.

The boys were heading out for another road trip on Sunday after the game that day and the fact that I only had two more nights with Edward was weighing heavily on my mind. Was it wise to be separated for five days with this kind of nonsense hovering over our heads? Would he think I was mad at him? Would it manifest into an actual argument?

_Could we survive this long without sex?_

Yes. I was thinking it.

As selfish and shallow as it sounded on the outside, what I missed most was being close to Edward and coming together in the most intimate and romantic of ways. I loved him and as much as I knew he believed that, I wanted to show him.

I wanted it desperately.

I wanted _him_ desperately.

The panic started bubbling in my belly again and I tried to focus on Alice. I watched as she waved a free had around, illustrating the flowing train of her evening gown. The red cables of the bridge flew by out her window, backlit by the setting sun. It made her look like an old fashioned animation.

"Bella?" she prompted, and I blinked my eyes once. She was staring at me.

"Yes?"

Alice narrowed her eyes before turning back to the road. "Were you listening?"

"Sure, you were talking about the train on your evening gown."

She pursed her dark, painted lips but kept her eyes ahead. "Yes, I was but you seem distant. Is something wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong."

She rolled her eyes dramatically and arched an eyebrow at me. "I thought you'd accepted the fact that I _knew_ these things."

I sighed and slumped down in my chair. "Fine."

"So?"

"So I hate Edward's beard."

"Ew, me too!" Alice agreed without hesitation. She clapped her hand over her mouth and giggled. I joined in and we laughed for the rest of the way over the bridge.

"I'm sorry," she said when we'd finally recovered. "I love my brother and he's a good looking guy but that beard is _not_ his finest look."

"I know, and it isn't even about how he looks as much as just…I hate it."

Alice shook her head as we pulled off at the first Sausalito exit. "I know. Jasper tried that once. Said it was increasing his ERA or something stupid like that."

"Was it?"

She threw a hand in the air. "Does anything? Those boys are so goddamned superstitious it's ridiculous."

"I just want him to shave it by tomorrow," I said, resting my cheek on my hand as I stared out my window. "Before he leaves."

Alice was quiet for a moment before she gasped in realization. "Bella, you _aren't_!"

I whirled around to face her. She couldn't possibly know. "Aren't what?"

We were stopped at a red light and she turned fully to face me, eyes wide with amusement. _She knew._ "You're not sleeping with him until he shaves it!"

"What? Who said that?"

"You did! All over your face!" She clapped her hands. "Oh, Bella that's so…_conniving._ I'm proud of you."

I shook my head and stared determinately back out my window. "Ew, Alice, that's weird. He's your brother."

"Don't remind me."

"Besides," I added, poking at the upholstered car interior with my finger, "it was kind of a mutual agreement."

We were heading up the hill to the Cullen's house now and I watched as colorful, tall and immaculate houses sped past. They were surrounded by bougainvilleas and hydrangeas and covered by ancient trees.

"Mutual agreement?" Alice prodded. "You mean you guys are having some sort of sick stand off?"

"Is it sick?"

She turned toward me with a devilish grin. "No, it's kind of hot. Are you guys going crazy?"

_Ugh, this was weird_. I couldn't talk about this with her.

"You have no idea, Alice. No. Idea."

She giggled again as we pulled into the Cullen's steep drive. The game was starting in a few minutes and Esme had offered to make us dinner so we could watch it together. I hadn't spent as much time with Edward's family as I would have liked, but each visit was always fun and not at all awkward.

I eyed Alice as we got out of the car and she skipped to the front door. I had a feeling that was about to change tonight.

An hour or so later, we were sitting around the large TV in their living room, sipping beers and poking at the chips and appetizers that Esme had put together for our diner. Carlisle was seated in his espresso colored, leather armchair, hands clasped over his stomach and staring intently at the television. He was always so put together, so immaculate and calm. Alice was sitting across from him in a matching chair; legs curled under with a coordinating throw spread over her knees. Jasper was pitching tonight and having a rough few innings. Alice had barely moved in two outs.

Esme and I were settled comfortably on the sofa, facing each other in quiet conversation between each inning. Edward was about to come up to bat and we were both watching the screen intently. When he finally came into the batter's box, my heart did a little flip and I bit my lip to try and hide my smile. Alice winked at me from across the room.

_Every damn time._

I heard Esme sigh from the other end of the sofa and I turned to look at her. "I wish he'd shave that thing off his face."

"You too?" I asked hopefully, reaching my hands out.

"Oh heavens yes," she snorted, staring disapprovingly at Edward as he watched a low pitch sail past his shins. "Edward has such a lovely, handsome face. I just can't understand why he'd cover it up like that."

I let out a breath of relief. "Me too. It's driving me crazy."

Alice snorted from her chair and popped an olive in her mouth.

"Shut up," I hissed.

Esme looked back and forth between us. "What's going on?"

"Bella's depriving Edward," Alice said simply, standing up gracefully and prancing into the kitchen. "I'm surprised Edward can even swing the bat."

I clapped my hands over my eyes and shoved my face in the back cushion of the couch. This was _not_ happening.

Esme chuckled and placed a hand on softly my shoulder. "Can I tell you something?"

I peered up at her from my hiding place and nodded.

She leaned close and eyed Carlisle cautiously from across the room. "Quite a few years ago, my husband tried to grow a beard too."

I followed her eyes and looked at Carlisle who was still watching the game stoically from his chair. "Really?"

"Really," she sighed wistfully. "All the other doctors at the hospital were doing it. Apparently some of the doctors on the show _E.R._ were growing them, and they thought it would make them sexy."

I laughed into my hand as she rolled her eyes.

"The look was fine I suppose but it was the _color_."

"The color?" I looked at Carlisle's pale blonde hair. "Too much blonde?"

Esme was smiling as she shook her head. "Bright red."

My eyes bugged out. "You're kidding!"

"Nope. I suppose Edward gets his hair color from his father's side of the family."

We both started laughing and Carlisle eyed us skeptically from across the room. "Your son just struck out. You think that's funny? He should really rethink that beard."

We laughed harder.

The Giants came back to win the game after an epic eighth inning, in which Edward hit a spectacular home run into the bay. His beard caught the light of the stadium lights as he ran around the bases.

Esme kissed me on the cheek and gave me a tight hug as we made our way out the front door to head home. "Hold strong," she said, smile playing on her lips. "There's nothing wrong with holding out for what we want."

Alice told me more about her spring line as we made our way back into the city and I watched the city lights wistfully from my window. After spending the night with Edward's family and without him, I was missing him terribly.

I rushed into the elevator when Alice dropped me off in front of Edward's condo building. It moved slowly from floor to floor until I was finally able to exit on the sixteenth. Jake met me sleepily at the front door and I scratched his head before hurrying into the bedroom.

Edward was already passed out, sprawled over my side of the mattress on his stomach. Seeing him made my insides do a somersault and I fumbled clumsily with my pajamas. When at last I was able to climb into bed, I crawled over and pressed my body to the warm, smooth skin of his back.

He hummed and stirred in his sleep, one hand moving until it found mine. He lifted it from the sheets, looped it over his torso and pressed it sloppily to his lips. "You're home," he breathed over my fingers before pressing my palm to his chest, over his heart.

"Yes," I whispered, kissing the back of his neck. "Congrats on your home run."

I could see his grin in the dark. "It's because of the beard."

I rolled my eyes and lay my head down on his pillow. "Hey," I prompted, pressing my hand more firmly to his chest.

"Hmm?"

I curled into his body and pressed my forehead to his hair. "Thanks for having matching beard and hair color."

It was silent for a moment before he answered. "What?"

"Nothing, go to sleep."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Dawww...they 'wuv each other. :) I had to throw the other characters in some how. I missed Alice and the thought of Carlisle having a beard was too funny to me.

As always, your reviews are making me laugh. So much. Contrary to popular belief I AM Team Sex...but I'm also the author of this journey and it's gatta last at least a _little_ bit longer. ;) Tomorrow's update is a fun one so be sure to tune in, okay?

**Next update: Saturday, 10:35pm PST**


	7. Breaking Point

**The Good, The Beard and The Stubborn**

**Chapter 7 – Breaking Point**

**Saturday: 10:35pm**

On Saturday night I was miserable. I'd had a horrible day at work, Edward was leaving tomorrow and the Giants had lost their game. The loss hovered over the city like fog; thick and inescapable. The city-wide camaraderie was commendable but at that moment I found it completely selfish.

You know, _other_ people had rough nights too.

Like me. The sad thing was that I'd started the day with a great attitude. Good hair day, great work outfit, the sun was shining…

_Nope._

There were noisy kids _everywhere_ at the library. Don't get me wrong, I like kids, I like working with them and I know it's part of my job. _Noisy_ kids are different. There were only so many times I could tell a mother to keep her child quiet before she started glaring at me like I had no idea what I was talking about.

That happened about fifty thousand times that day.

I let out a long breath and stared unseeingly at the television in the living room. The post-game show was on and the announcers were laughing and joking about the game but I wasn't listening.

Edward was leaving tomorrow and I felt like we'd wasted the week on this stupid contest. Why did it matter? I shouldn't care what he looked like. I shouldn't push him away just because beards weren't my first preference. Did he hold it against me? Did he hate me?

Too many questions, not enough hours.

I was going to the day game tomorrow with Alice but the boys were taking off right after the game. We wouldn't have any time alone together after tonight.

_That sucked_.

How was I supposed to handle this? Have a discussion about it? Throw everything to the wind and assault him? Apologize profusely? Beg for him to shave? Throw a razor at him?

_No, that was dangerous._

I was too tired to think about it. I just wanted him home. The apartment was quiet without Edward and Jake was nowhere to be found, so I assumed Edward had taken him out when he got home.

Within a few minutes I heard the familiar jingling of Jake's tags outside the front door. The door opened and my stomach clenched with nerves. I heard Edward's voice murmuring to Jake as he struggled to get the leash unhooked from his collar. I stood up and slipped my hands into my skirt pockets. I figured looking guilty would help. Soften the blow…

Goal? End the contest. Right this moment. Spend the rest of the night forgetting about the contest.

_Good idea._

I looked up from the toes of my shoes and gasped.

Edward was looking at me as he slowly wound up the leash in his hand. My mouth grew dry and I swallowed frantically, trying to catch my breath. He was wearing his glasses and his deep green eyes sparkled from behind the black rims. He had a gray, jersey scarf wrapped a few times around his neck to protect it from the bitter San Francisco wind. His cheeks were flushed from the cold and he shrugged his shoulders inside his wool coat.

I was lost.

I had been such a fool to think that I could last one week without giving in to Edward Cullen.

I don't remember running to him, I just remember being out of his arms one moment, and in his arms the next. He swept me up eagerly, lifting me off the floor as I wrapped my legs around his waist. My arms encircled his neck and I kissed him frantically on his eyes, nose, cheeks, forehead and lips.

"Bella," he panted, weaving his fingers deep in the now-tangled knot at the base of my neck. He kissed me back hungrily and I didn't answer.

"Bella," he said again, moving to my neck. His lips moved over my skin, leaving fiery trails from my throat to my jaw.

"What?" I managed finally, grasping his hair between my fingers and willing him back to my lips.

"What does–" I cut him off with a kiss or two. "This mean."

"You win," I answered, grasping his scratchy, whiskery, handsome, beardy face in my hands. "You and your stupid, disgusting, lucky beard win the wager."

Edward couldn't help but grin widely up at me. His cheeks were even more flushed and his eyes were dark and seductive. "Oh really?"

"Yes."

"Now what?"

I stared down at him from my position high in his arms. Our chests were heaving and both of our hands were still moving and exploring. I dragged my fingers from his ears to his jaw, digging my fingers through the scruff on his face. Edward opened his mouth and sucked in a shaky breath.

"Edward Cullen, if you don't make love to me right now I'm going to shave this thing off your face with a butter knife."

Edward's deep chuckle was lost in our kiss and I felt it rumble against my lips and chest. We stumbled backwards through the living room until he sat me down gently on the back of the sofa. He stood between my legs and unpinned my hair so it fell down my back in lose waves. He ran his fingers through it slowly and reverently, pressing soft and gentle kisses to my lips.

Our hands roamed over our bodies until we were left in various states of undress. My cardigan was hanging off one shoulder and Edward's scarf was stuck in his shirt collar. His jacket fell to the floor with a soft _clunk_. We tugged and pulled and ripped until I was left in my bra and skirt and Edward in his jeans. We'd gotten distracted by removing clothes and decided to kiss again. Edward's hands were roaming over my back as though he was re-acquainting himself with every inch of skin on my body. I kept my fingers in his beard, slowly dragging them through the tangle of coarse, coppery hair.

"I missed you so much," Edward panted, abandoning my lips for the hollow of my throat.

I moaned in response and I assumed he knew the feeling was mutual.

"You know," he said after ending a rather impressive series of kisses over my collarbone. "I have a rash on my back because of all the additional cold showers I've taken."

I opened my eyes and looked at him. "What?"

He smiled sheepishly and twisted slightly so I could see the patches of pink on his back. "Oh my god," I mouthed, hovering my hand over his raw skin. "Edward!"

"It's not bad," he said, shrugging it off and turning to face me once more. "Just, you know…too many showers in one day, too much soap, cold water, dry skin and then sweating at work…"

"It's all my fault," I mumbled, feeling a knot raise I my throat. "Edward, it's all my fault. This was so stupid. I just –"

He snorted and bent his head to kiss me soundly on the lips. "I think we've both been a couple of pricks this week, don't you?"

I shrugged. "Yeah, I guess that's a good way to put it."

"Do _you_ have any ailments I should be aware of?"

Edward's eyes were sparkling and bright and my insides melted a little more. I wiggled closer to the edge of the sofa so I was closer to him. "New panties."

"I'm sorry?"

"You owe me seven pairs of new panties."

He dissolved into laughter and lowered his head onto my shoulder. I could see his shoulders shaking in mirth and the sight made me laugh too. When at last he lifted his head, his eyes were even brighter and shining with mischief.

"So we're even there, now another question." He started kissing my shoulder again, picking up where he left off and rendering me useless in three seconds flat. "If you'd cracked earlier this week, where would you have begged for me?"

Oh.

My.

God.

How did he _say_ things like that?

"Who says I would have cracked?" I answered first, figuring snark was the easiest way out of this conversation.

"I never said I wouldn't answer the same question," Edward murmured before sliding a bra strap over my shoulder.

_Fuck._

I patted the cushion under me. "The sofa."

"Day _two_?"

I smacked his arm. "You tried to woo me with piano music and slouchy sweatpants."

Edward hummed and kissed his way to my other shoulder as his hands reached behind me to unclasp my bra. For a moment I forgot I was waiting for his answer. "What about you?" I prompted, voice breathy and high pitched.

His kisses sunk lower and I started to black out. "Dining room table."

"At or on."

"_On._"

Whoa.

Edward lifted his head to meet my eyes and I gasped at the dark, hungry color in his. "Shove the dishes on the floor, throw you on top and break the furniture. Like _that_."

My mouth was hanging open and a whole new layer of fire was burning deep in my belly. That sounded…intriguing. But before I could even pose my question, I was in Edward's arms again and he was carrying me across the room.

"Edward," I gasped as the furniture whizzed past and his long strides took us towards the chandelier and sleek, empty dining room table. He laid me slowly and gently on top of the wood surface and I arched my back at the lack of contact. He stood over me, both his hands clasped tightly to my thighs as he stepped between them.

"Oh Bella," he sighed, licking his lips. He leaned over me and gave me a delicious slow, deep kiss before pulling back and smiling. "You know, out of all the crazy, illegal and ridiculously hot places we've made love all over the country, we've never done this in my apartment?"

"What were we thinking?"

His eyes traveled down the length of my body to my lace panties, which were the only remaining piece of clothing covering my skin. Edward shook his head. "I have _no_ idea." I watched the bob of his Adam's apple as he swallowed before meeting my eyes once more. A crooked smile lifted the corner of his mouth. "So, I demanded this-" he wrapped my legs around his hips "what do _you_ request?"

"This week has made us so diplomatic."

"Tell me."

_Oh._

I gazed up at him and smiled from my position on the table. I couldn't believe I was facing the ceiling on my own freaking table. That was _hot_.

"Glasses," I said without hesitation.

Edward pointed to the black frames on his nose. "These?"

"Those."

He cocked his head. "You like my glasses?"

All I could do was nod with wide eyes.

"Anything else you want me to keep on?"

I shook my head as he started undoing the fly on his jeans. He unzipped so slowly that each click of the zipper teeth sent a jolt down my spine. I was staring fixedly at the worn denim of his jeans, noticing the tiny frays on the hems and at the knees. His bare forearms flexed over his muscular stomach as he controlled the speed of his actions.

_Jesus._

"Everything?" he asked again, when his fly was _finally_ undone.

"Everything. _Please_."

Edward cocked an eyebrow at my desperate plea and bent down slowly to pull his feet from his pants. He disappeared from view and I stared up at the ceiling as my chest bobbed up and down. I could feel my heart beating against my rib cage and I shifted my hips slightly so my tailbone wasn't digging into the table.

Sexy but not that comfortable.

Suddenly the table shook and I heard a loud thunk followed by a sharp intake of breath and a healthy stream of curses. Then there was a clatter and another, more violent series of swear words.

"Edward?"

"I hit my fucking head on this stupid table and then my goddamned glasses fell on the floor."

"Oh."

I lifted myself on my elbows and stared over the edge at his hunched frame as he rubbed the back of his head with one hand and inspected his glasses with the other. He stood to his full height and I gasped.

"Well," I said, clearing my throat softly, "at least you're finally naked."

Edward looked down at himself then back at me with a smirk. "Come here, fuck this."

He leaned over and reached under my back to peel me from the smooth surface of the table. I wrapped myself in his arms and he carried me into the bedroom where he deposited me onto the soft comforter. I backed up towards the headboard as he crawled over me and between my legs once again.

"I love you," he growled, before capturing my lips in another kiss.

I slid my fingers over his face and into his hair. "Show me," I breathed over his lips.

He did.

More than once.

_Beard shmeard._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Oh man you guys! Ohh mannnn! Deal's off! Weeee! Team Sex FTW! Or is it? ;)

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I spent a lot of time trying to figure out how to handle this point in the story. It seemed like at this point...sex was too cliche, so I had a little fun with it. There's one more little bit in a couple of hours, see you then!

**Next update: Sunday: 12:45am PST**_  
><em>


	8. True Victory

**The Good, The Beard and the Stubborn**

**Chapter 8 – True Victory**

**Sunday: 12:45am**

I wasn't sure what jostled me awake but as I stared unblinkingly into the near darkness of the room, I felt like something had changed. Something was different. Granted, we weren't really sleeping. It was more like we were resting in between rounds of "activity."

_You know what I mean._

I was lying against Edward, one arm draped over his chest and the other curled at his side. My leg was hitched over his thigh and his arms were wrapped snugly around me. I felt his cheek on my forehead and I smiled in spite of myself.

My limbs were tired and jelly-like and I was almost positive I had _never_ been this comfortable before. I snuggled closer and tightened my arm around him. He did the same.

Then it hit me.

I felt his _cheek_ on my forehead.

His cheek.

_No way._

I gasped and lifted myself up on my elbow.

"Edward!" I said in a harsh whisper.

He cracked open an eye and grinned at me. He wasn't asleep.

"Hm?"

"You shaved!"

He looked down his nose and lifted a hand to scratch his chin casually. "Will you look at that? It appears that I did."

To say I felt overjoyed would be an understatement.

"Why?"

Edward snorted. "Don't pretend like you'll miss it."

I shrugged. "It wasn't _so_ bad after a week. Besides, you already won the bet." My hand was drawn to his face like a magnet and I cupped his newly smooth cheek in my palm.

"Did I?"

"Didn't you?"

He turned his head so he could kiss the inside of my palm. "I thought we kind of both lost. Or won. I'm not sure." He kissed my hand again and bared his teeth playfully before nipping my thumb.

The flames ignited in my belly.

"What about your luck?" I asked, intent on keeping this conversation coherent for at least three more minutes.

"Overrated."

"Really?"

He sighed and rolled us over so he was on top of me.

"You really want to know?"

I nodded, still transfixed by the angles of his face that I'd been missing so much.

"I had a horrible game today."

I rolled my eyes. "Wow. That's really romantic."

Edward laughed and traced his fingers down my cheek. "Do you want to know something else?"

"Not really." I muttered.

He bent his head and kissed the hollow behind my ear. "I think I figured out what my real luck charm is."

"Pushing my buttons?"

"Regular sex with you."

"I lied. _That_ is romantic." I was about to roll my eyes but the presence of his tongue against my skin made them fall back behind my eyelids instead. I was utterly useless around him.

"Think about it," he purred into my neck.

I tried, and failed but it was his fault.

He continued anyway. "You are the most important thing in my life, right? And, aside from our little beard contest, I'd say we have a pretty healthy relationship, would you agree?"

"I do."

"How do we come together and bring ourselves closer? How do we set ourselves back to zero?"

I couldn't help the sigh that escaped my lips. "Edward..."

He pulled back to meet my eyes, smug smirk on his lips like I knew it would be.

"You're such a softie," I cooed.

"I'm just lucky."

"Corny."

"In love."

"Corn_ier_," I insisted with a giggle.

Edward moved between my legs and I lifted my knees on either side of his hips. "It's working, isn't it?" he asked before latching his lips to my neck once more.

"So much."

As he slid into me and we quickly dissolved into a breathless silence, I couldn't help but feel that I _was_ lucky.

And in love.

_With or without the beard._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **:) Definitely Team Sex FTW. Well, that's a wrap with this little plot monkey, everyone. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did. I know I keep saying that I need to let BBward go...but I don't know if I ever really will be able to. Hopefully some day you'll see some more. I have a couple of ideas floating in my head and, of course, I haven't forgotten about my planned CoveredWagonWard story, but inspiration is as inspiration does. Sometimes it's just not there. I'll do my best to get back to writing again soon.

Until then, this has been SO fun and I thank each and every one of you for tuning in to read. I have enjoyed all of your reviews so so very much. Oddly enough, this story combined with the recent RL RobBeard has significantly altered my view on beards. Typical. :)

Take care! 3


End file.
